


TrainerSwapping

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Double Dildo, Hypnosis, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Spitroasting, Tacos, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but they're into it, f/f sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Robin considered himself a lucky Gardevoir, having his trainer under his thumb, but a lucky man can always get luckier…as a fateful chat one day proves.





	TrainerSwapping

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

“GAME OVER.”

 _Well, screw you too, buddy._   Robin- Anna’s devoted Gardevoir thought sourly, tossing aside the controller and crossing his legs and arms with a huff.  This game had absolutely no cause to be this unfair.  How on Earth Anna saw the appeal in this ‘XCOM’ game was beyond him.  Picking up the remote control and going back to cable, he started absentmindedly channel surfing, looking for anything to watch, finally settling on a program about making food…

 _…Huh.  This is actually a pretty delightful recipe._   He hummed- and picked up Anna’s Pokénav to start putting down the recipe.  He signed into his own account on the device, and pulled up the notes, jotting down the recipe as the hostess rattled it off.

He did this in silence- until a vibration nearly caused him to drop the damned thing.  At once, the application screen changed to a messaging client, informing him of a new message.

HypPendulum:  Duuuuuudedudedude

Robin’s eyes narrowed, before rolling around in their sockets.  Just his friend, trying to get his attention.  He really needed to start going invisible.

…

Wait, psychic.  Dammit.

ItsAKiltDammit:  ‘Sup, Hou.

He waited for a bit while Houdini (his friend, Houdini the Hypno) typed up his reply- popping up almost immediately.

HypPendulum:  I triet it

HypPendulum:  the thing you talkd about

Robin’s brow quirked as he typed back.

ItsAKiltDammit:  What thing?  I tell you about a lot.

HypPendulum:  The thng with th trainer

HypPendulum:  the suggestion and snappy

 _Oh._   Robin thought, humming thoughtfully.  On a whim, he had told Houdini how he had hypnotized his trainer (not specifying what for) and how to do it.  He honestly never thought that he would succeed, though.  Houdini was not exactly the best at doing the whole psychic power thing.  Hindering nature.

ItsAKiltDammit:  Oh.  So, what did you make her do?  Is she in a trance now, or…

HypPendulum:  well

HypPendulum:  r u alone?

_…Well.  That’s not concerning._

ItsAKiltDammit:  Yeah, Anna’s in the shower right now.

ItsAKiltDammit:  Why?

His answer came almost a minute later, when a notification of a video message was sent.  Curious, Anna opened the file…

And his mouth fell open at what he saw.

_“Ah~!  Ah!  Oh, fuck~!  Houdini~!  More!  More~!”_

Houdini’s trainer was laid out under the Pokémon, his bright yellow cock stretching her pussy as he relentlessly hammered inside her.  His balls were slapping against her backside in thick, noisy claps as she rammed her hips against his, her bubbly ass shaking with every sudden vibration from their fucking.

The video cut out, and left Robin stunned for a bit.

ItsAKiltDammit:  Holy shit, Hou.

HypPendulum:  yea

HypPendulum:  kinda intense

HypPendulum:  we’ve been going at it for a few hours now

ItsAKiltDammit:  Hot damn, you brainwashed her into being your sex slave?

HypPendulum:  Well yea

HypPendulum:  You told me how

HypPendulum:  and I figured I’d try it

Robin’s eyes narrowed.

ItsAKiltDammit:  Fuck’s sake, Hou, yank your dick outta her and type proper!

A pause.

HypPendulum:  Sorry.

ItsAKiltDammit:  Better.  So, let’s recap.  You’ve turned Ursula into your cocksleeve.  Any particular reason why?

HypPendulum:  Uh, have you _seen_ my trainer?

Robin had- and frankly, he couldn’t blame Houdini.  Ursula lived in Slateport City, a town thriving with commerce and tourism, primarily for the beach area around it.  Which Ursula loved to frequent and swim at.  The woman owned more bathing suits and bikinis than she did proper clothes, and she was always out in the sun.

The results were predictable.

Ursula was a sun-kissed goddess, her skin a light brown from tanning so much, with a tantalizing tanline poking out from under her bikini, and long, golden-blonde hair flowing down to her waist.  Her eyes were as blue as the ocean she swam in, though most people didn’t look her in the eyes for three pretty big reasons: the Tits, the Hips, and the Ass.  Ursula was stacked from top to bottom, and had more than a few gentlemen callers in Slateport after her…Cloyster, shall we say.

 _Eeeesh…_   Robin thought, shuddering.  _Why didn’t I just say pussy?  That was WAY creepier._

ItsAKiltDammit:  Okay, yeah, your trainer is hotter than the beach sands in the dead of July.

HypPendulum:  Right?!

HypPendulum:  Goddammit, ever since she caught me, I’ve been wanting a piece of that.

HypPendulum:  So thanks for the tip!  I just wanted to say that.

HypPendulum:  And ask a question.

ItsAKiltDammit:  What about?

HypPendulum:  Did you do it with your trainer?

 _Damn,_ He thought, _That’s unusually perceptive of Houdini._

ItsAKiltDammit:  Me and Anna?

HypPendulum:  Yeah.

ItsAKiltDammit:  …Yeah.  Few times, now.

HypPendulum:  DUUUUUUDE.

ItsAKiltDammit:  Please, don’t make this weird.

HypPendulum:  Come on, dude!  Pictures!  Videos!  I’ve sent you one, send one back!

Robin sighed, rolling his eyes as he got up from his seat on the couch, already gathering up his power, and waiting just outside the bathroom, hearing a gentle song from the door.  Pressing a button, he started recording, and snapped his fingers- walking inside and holding the camera up.  The room was filled with steam, but the lens remained untouched as he approached, sliding the shower open and revealing Anna, in all her naked glory.  Water ran down her firm body in thin streams, banishing the suds from her skin as she stood there, eyes empty and fully under Robin’s spell.

_Make it sexy, pet, we’ve got an audience._

Anna’s hands went back to washing, moaning lewdly as she slowly rubbed her skin with a bar of soap, tracing every wonderful curve of her body as she washed herself in a sultry manner.  Satisfied, Robin stopped recording, and sent it.

A minute passed…

HypPendulum:  DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!

ItsAKiltDammit:  There.  Satisfied?

HypPendulum:  Not until I’m in there, dude.

ItsAKiltDammit:  Oh, come on!  You have your trainer under your thumb, why on earth should I let you have your way with Anna?  She’s my cockslut, fair and square.

HypPendulum:  You hypnotized her!

ItsAKiltDammit:  Oh hey there, Kettle, my name is Pot.  It’s nice to meet you.  Besides, you can’t hypnotize someone to do something they wouldn’t already do.

A Pause.

HypPendulum:  So, Ursula was…

ItsAKiltDammit:  Already solidly in the Pokéfucker club.  Just not…openly.  Or she’s doing a bit more in the water than advertised.

HypPendulum:  Well then, it shouldn’t matter!

ItsAKiltDammit:  It matters to me!  Anna’s mine!  Ursula’s yours!

HypPendulum:  What if I shared?

Robin blinked a few times.

ItsAKiltDammit:  …Go on.

HypPendulum:  I bring over Ursula, and we each get to fuck each other’s trainer.

Robin cupped his chin, rubbing it a little.  He was all for keeping Anna to himself, but the prospect of getting to sink his cock into Ursula was a tempting one.  He had wanted a piece of that sun-blessed woman when she and Anna had first met, and now…

ItsAKiltDammit:  …Awright.  I’m in.  Make sure Ursula’s susceptible to me, tho.

HypPendulum:  YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  See you tomorrow, buddy!

Robin rolled his eyes- and quit out of the chat client.  Looking over at his trainer, he smiled.

_How about we have Ursula for company tomorrow?_

Smiling, he left the bathroom and snapped his fingers- and Anna blinked.

“…You know?  I haven’t talked to Ursula in a while…”

Robin’s smile turned sinister, as he walked away…

* * *

 

“Anna~!”

“Ursula~!”

The two women embraced as they immediately went deeper into the house, smiling at each other as they hurried to the kitchen, where Robin set out the lovely meal he had seen on TV- a lovely taco dinner, easy to prepare!  The two set about to chatting amiably, reminiscing over the times they had together when they were both on their respective journeys.  In the middle of it all, Robin grabbed Houdini’s ball off Ursula’s belt, asking silent permission- which was granted, under the guise of him wanting to see his friend.  The hypnosis Pokémon popped out, smiling broadly at him.

Robin just folded his arms.

_She’s ready, right?_

_Come on, dude, have I ever let you down?_

_Yes.  On multiple occasions._

_Unfair._

_Fair!_

_Whatever, she’s ready!  You’ve just gotta do your thing, and I’ll do mine.  She’s good for me, right?_

_Too good for you…but whatever.  Let’s do this._   Robin sighed, turning to stare at Ursula, as Anna was set upon by Houdini.

“Hey, Houdini.  Did you want a-“

She was cut off by a flash of silver, and her eyes made the fatal mistake of following Hypno’s pendulum.

“Whaaa…”

Her eyes were soon riveted to the little silver disc, eyes dulling as Hypno’s pendulum worked its magic.  Robin, at the same time, had pressed his hands to Ursula’s temples, Ursula’s eyes immediately going dead as her arms hung at her sides- already under Robin’s thrall.

 _I win._   Robin smiled- as he watched Houdini struggle to overcome his trainer’s will.

 _It’s not a race._   Houdini grumbled psychically, swaying the pendulum from left to right, as Anna tried to shrug off the hypnosis.  The Pokémon won the contest of wills, however, as Anna’s jaw went slack, eyes now muted blue-green pools.

 _Hah!_   Houdini smiled.  _Got her._

 _Glad to hear it._   Robin smiled, snapping his fingers.  _Would you like help fucking her, or did you have that part figured out?_

 _Har har._   Houdini sniped- and stared into Anna’s eyes, giving her commands.  She obeyed, already starting to take off her clothes, while Robin elected to strip Ursula psychically.  He left her in her underwear- or what should have been her underwear…

_Is she ALWAYS wearing a swimsuit?_

_Always…_   Houdini absently replied, watching Anna strip, revealing more and more of her figure to the Pokémon.  She had thrown off her jacket and pants, her shirt- and now her bra was on the floor, revealing those tits that had consumed his dreams since yesterday…

 _On the floor._   Houdini ordered.  _I can’t take it anymore…flat on your back!_

Anna slumped, falling out of her seat- rolling over so she was on her back.  Her chest was heaving, blushing and looking up with desire, looking at Hypno with a hungry look in her eyes as she watched his cock harden.  Houdini’s rod was a solid nine inches, and Anna very clearly wanted it inside her.  Unbidden, she spread her legs, tongue hanging out of her mouth.

 _Ohoho~!  Your trainer is a nice slut, Rob._   He smiled, looking over at Robin, who was sitting Ursula on his lap.  One hand was kneading one of her tits, and the other was rubbing her hips as Ursula started to pant, his cock already hard between the cheeks of her wonderful ass.

 _I could say the same of yours, Hou.  And she’s very…well rounded._   Robin smiled, slowly thrusting his hips into Ursula’s ass, the woman starting to moan at the hot shaft sliding between her cheeks, whimpering as his cock slipped under her bikini to touch the skin directly.

Houdini smiled, and settled between Anna’s thighs.  If Robin wanted to play the slow game, that was fine by him…but he was diving in for the prize.

Lining up, he pressed his cock against her still-covered pussy, shifting aside the fabric to get at her, before yanking her back, slamming into her with a long moan.

“A-AAAAH~!”  Anna cried, arching her back as she began to spasm, getting used to the feeling of the Hypnosis Pokémon’s thick cock stretching her out.  “H-huuuh…!  Mast…er~!”  She cooed, face settling into a lewd expression as pleasure overtook her body, Hypno’s hands grabbing her breasts roughly as he lay there, flush against her…

And starting to hammer in.

“N-AH~!  Oh gods!  Y-yes!  Yes!  Master!  Master~!”  She cried, legs wrapping around the beast as she bucked her own hips back against his, moaning with each brutal, bestial thrust of his cock, moaning as he pounded her relentlessly…

Ursula watched the scene with fascination, until a rough squeeze brought her out of her reverie, back to her own master.

 _Do pay attention, darling._   Robin rebuked, hand under the fabric of her swimsuit, pinching her nipple in punishment.  _We’re about to get started here._

Robin leaned down, lips latching onto her neck, softly biting down.  A soft, shuddering sigh left Ursula as she was fondled by the psychic Pokémon, hand gripping onto her breast and rolling it, as his other hand slipped beneath her panties, teasing the bush of darker hair above her cunt.  Smiling, he admired how her skin was creamy white beneath her bikini, such a stark contrast from her normal skin tone.

With a short flare of psychic power, she was stripped nude, squealing at the feeling of being bared in the kitchen.

Breathing heavier now, Robin released his hold on Ursula, licking his lips as his fingers traced her tanline.

_Under the table, pet…put those lips to use._

Ursula smiled dumbly, sliding off the chair and eye level with Robin’s cock, immediately starting to kiss at him.  The light green cock was soon stained pink with her lip gloss, looking up at him with those wonderfully blank eyes…

His hand reached down to tangle his fingers in her locks- when a cry stole his attention.

Anna’s back was violently arched as Hypno’s knuckles turned white on her thighs, toes curled as she came around him- and as the seed of the hypnosis Pokémon flooded her womb.

“M-master~!”  She drooled.  “Master…Master’s so good to his slut…flooding her whore cunt with his hot cum~”  Anna moaned, the lust not reaching her empty eyes as her lips curled into an airheaded smile, Hypno’s shoulders heaving.

Robin smiled as Ursula slowly started to bob her head back and forth along his rod.

_Done already, Hou?_

_You wish!_   Was the defiant reply, Hypno focusing his psychic power.  Anna was soon shrouded in a pink sheen of psychic power, and her hands slid behind her back, her ankles glued to the floor- bound by an unseen force.  Hypno gathered more power within, cock springing back up seconds after he did so, moving up and straddling Anna’s chest, pressing her tits around his length.  Anna squirmed, unable to do anything- or move any limb, or do much at all besides lean up and kiss at the tip poking up through her cleavage.  Houdini moaned as his cum-soaked cock began to slide back and forth, breathing heavily as he felt the wonderful pressure of his tits against his throbbing rod.

Robin smiled.

_I think he’s got the right idea, pet.  Use those tits of yours to please me._

“Mmmhmmm~”  Ursula smiled, popping off his cock and shifting up, resting her breasts along his thighs, before guiding them to his length, wrapping her breasts around them.  Robin hissed in pleasure, his cock giving a painful throb as he watched himself disappear in those lovely tits of hers, only a small green tip visible.  Slowly, Ursula started to rub, moving them up and down his length, breathing heavily against the very tip of his cock, poking out every time she moved down on him.  Robin felt his toes start to curl, grip tightening on the edge of his seat…

“De…voir!  G…Gar…”  He moaned, feeling his cock throb, pressure building inside…  “G-GAR!”

Grunting, he released- cum spurting up from Ursula’s tits, spraying her face.  She gasped as one of her eyes was plastered shut by a rope of cum, immediately opening her mouth and angling Robin so he was finishing in her mouth- catching pump after pump of cum in her mouth, dribbling down her chin and cleavage.  When he was done, she showed off what he had put inside, swirling the thick, white seed in her mouth, before closing it up, and giving an exaggerated swallow.

 _Fuck…_   Robin breathed, cock already stiff again, pulsing between her tits.

_Fuck!_

Robin’s attention was brought back to Anna- Houdini desperately humping her tits as Anna squealed with every thrust.  His cock rammed against her lips each time, his balls were slapping against her tits, giving off loud and lewd claps with each buck of his hips.  He was huffing, panting as Anna squirmed, thrusting her chest up to try and add to his pleasure.

“M-master!  Please!  Please give me more~!  More cum!  In my mouth!  Mouth~!”

Houdini closed his eyes, and put his all into thrusting, bucking his hips so fast he was almost blurring, moaning, crying out.

“Hy-Hyp!  N-Hyp!”

Anna moaned, mouth open, tongue wriggling about, slithering over Houdini’s tip on every thrust- before Houdini roared, letting go of her tits and thrusting forward-

“GL-K-K!”

Anna gagged on the cock forced down her throat as it throbbed and blew its load, pouring Hypno’s seed inside her.  She twitched- eyes rolling into her head, whimpering as Hypno grunted, panting, balls resting against Anna’s drool-soaked chin.

Panting, he fell back, cock softening as he looked down at Anna, smiling to himself.

_Hot damn…what a pair of tits._

Robin smiled, patting Ursula on the head- causing her to let out an airheaded giggle.

_Seems like these two have a bit more in common than we thought, eh?_

Robin froze- and immediately, a grin took over his face.

_…That just gave me an idea._

_Huh?_

_Help me clean Ursula up, Hou…_

_Okay…_

* * *

 

_So…Rob._

_Mmm?_

_They can’t do anything they weren’t already considering, yeah?_

_Yes.  That’s about how hypnosis works.  Why?_

_How long do you figure they’ve wanted to do this?_

Robin thought it over, humming silently to himself, eyes not breaking from the scene in front of him.  The hypnotized women were both on the floor- embracing.  Anna was on top of Ursula, pressing her lips hard against the other woman’s, the both of them groping and squeezing just about everything they could reach, Ursula’s hands currently sinking into Anna’s ass, while Anna fondled Ursula’s breasts.

_Knowing Anna, probably since the day they met._

_…Yeah, safe bet._

The pair of them sat there, watching the pair make out, softly stroking their hard cocks as they took in the scene before them, watching them grind their hips together, spilling their cum all over the carpet below, as they moaned, sinking their fingers into each other’s flesh, delightedly fondling each other.  Anna deepened her kiss, sliding her tongue inside, causing Ursula to arch her back, moaning as she squeezed Anna’s backside harder- Anna returning the favor by pinching Ursula’s nipples as hard as she could.  Squealing, Ursula’s toes curled as the sensation sent her to the brink of orgasm already- no doubt due to the lusty haze that she was now permanently under.

Robin felt his breath hitch as Anna giggled, twisting around and crawling into a new position- 69.  With a long lick of her pink lips, Anna’s head sank between Ursula’s thighs- softly lapping at her sopping slit, Ursula gasping- before clapping her hands on Anna’s backside, yanking her hips down and returning the favor.

He heard Houdini moan as the pair began to lewdly slurp at each other, tongues pressing against each other’s cunts, hands roughly groping the other’s ass, moaning in soft, quiet tones as they both focused on pleasuring one another.  Ursula closed her eyes as she tried to press her hips further into Anna’s face, Anna responding by sinking lower- tongue slipping inside as her own hips pressed into Ursula’s waiting lips.  They held onto each other tighter as they moved faster and faster- slurping up each other’s arousal, hands going to the front of their partner, dancing around their slits in order to get more and more out of it.  Ursula’s slender fingers spread her apart- long, broad licks covering every inch of pussy that she had exposed- while Anna slid two fingers in, licking wildly as she pumped back and forth.  Their moans were turning to yelps- and yelps, into muted screams as the two ate each other out…

They both screwed their eyes shut at the same time- a flare of Robin’s psychic power driving them both to orgasm as he applied pressure to their clits from afar- finishing in each other’s mouth.  With a wave of his hand, the pair of them had crawled off of each other, and were on their knees- panting, faces smeared with cum as their empty eyes stared expectantly at their Masters.

Robin smiled, holding up his hand, looking at the stairs expectantly.

_What’s the plan, Rob?_

_Oh, you’ll see._

Soon, an object floated downstairs, hovering in plain view of the women before him.  They both stared, transfixed and drooling as their enslaved minds were allowed to process what they were seeing.  It was long- almost 18 inches, a clear, crystalline pink, rigid, yet still pliable.  The double dildo waggled tantalizingly between them, the both of them panting like hounds in heat for it.

They didn’t have long to wait- as Robin’s energy surrounded both of them, giving them both an image of what to do.  Giggling airheadedly, they both crawled on the carpets- shuffling together, until their asses were pressed together, the both of them panting on their hands and knees as their pussies dripped with intense arousal- as the dildo floated over to them.  Smiling, he eased in Anna’s end, first, before sliding in Ursula’s half, the both of them moaning as they were filled- and as every twitch of their bodies brought them some new pleasure.

The pair, unbidden, started moving, sliding back and forth, hips meeting and jiggling their bubbly asses as they both fucked each other on the dildo.  They were gasping- moaning- clenching around the bumped, ridged toy, as every bit of texture to it ground up against some sensitive place, the thickness pleasuring so wonderfully that it was impossible to think of anything else.  The two grew rougher with each other, slamming their hips together, now- moaning openly, squealing with every thrust into their snatches…

Robin got up- huffing and unable to take it anymore.  He circled around to Ursula- kneeling down, his cock at her lips- shoving forward, stuffing her mouth, sucking him off as she bounced along the dildo.  Houdini, of course, hopped up, doing much the same to Anna, the woman’s eyes rolling into her head as his cock slid in her.

The pair moaned with lewd abandon, unable to do much besides give off muffled moans as they were spitroasted.  Their asses pounding together made a wonderful show for the aroused Pokémon, spurred on and throbbing as they watched the pair gush around each other, moving faster and faster, bodies shuddering, growing more desperate…

Their moans picked up- in frequency, and intensity, soon howling around the cocks in their mouths, the vibrations stimulating the pair inside- as the both of their eyes shot open, their hips colliding in a final, wet smack as they shoved the dildo as far into themselves as they could manage- cunts clamping on the toy as they came, gushing and soaking the carpets with cum as a long, sustained, muffled howl left them both.  The pair huffed- feeling the vibrations tremble around their cocks- the both of them acting in tandem, seizing their heads, and starting to furiously ram into the two trainers, slamming their hips into their faces.

Ursula gagged at the sudden throat fucking- but quickly relaxed, wriggling her tongue around Robin, as Anna’s throat was filled with Houdini’s spit-soaked cock, his balls slapping lewdly against her chin, filling the air with soft, somewhat muted claps.  The pair moaned- drooling on the backs of each other’s trainer, ramming in with hard, bestial thrusts, too lost in their own lust to do anything else.  They moaned- throbbed- fucked- and eventually, it was too much…

The trainer’s moaned as cum flooded their mouths, filled to the brim as they desperately tried to keep up.  Ursula couldn’t match Robin’s pace, however- and cum spilled down her chin, coughing around the ridged cock so far in her throat.  Anna fared slightly better- but when Houdini pulled out, a thin trail of cum broke, slapping against her chin- the panting trainer not bothering to slurp it up.

They were still there- connected by the dildo, panting, waiting for the next instructions from their Masters.

As usual, Robin had the bright idea.

Smiling, he ripped the dildo out of them- causing a scream, and two cumming pussies to soak more cum into the carpets.  Smiling, he lifted the enfeebled women with his mind, turning them around- still on their hands and knees, but this time- their lips were close together.

Robin licked his lips, as he began to levitate the dildo towards Anna’s face, her eyes closing, mouth opening…throat relaxing.  The tip eased past her lips slowly, as she moaned at Ursula’s taste, sliding further, further- down until the taste shifted to her own- so much inside her that her throat bulged almost impossibly- moaning softly around it…

 _Hot…damn…_ Houdini thought, already stiff from watching it- as Anna crawled forward- locking lips with Ursula as her half eased into her- the both of them sucking on a nine-inch-cock each as their mouths met, pushing up against each other.  Eyes closed, moaning…hips shaking so wonderfully…

Robin smiled, and began to press his own hardening length inside, moaning and relishing in the feeling of Ursula’s cunt clamping around him.  It was nothing short of divine- hopefully, Ursula and Anna would be seeing a lot more from each other.  A short squeal from Anna told him that Houdini had done the same, as they rocked back and forth in the trainers, watching them share in their cock-filled kiss.  Houdini’s mouth fell open as he thrusted faster- causing Anna to moan lewdly into the lip-lock, Robin grinning as his speeding up elicited a similar reaction.

The scene was a familiar one.  The both of them were soon slamming their hips into their squealing trainers, cocks ramming hard into their soaked, cum-covered cunts.  Their eyes were rolling back in their heads as they sucked on the fake cock in their mouths, shaking with desire, fatigue, and elation…

Their cunts clamped down on their Pokémon, cumming again and again as the psychic-types bolstered their own stamina with their powers, grunting and moaning with every squeeze of their tight pussies-

But even they couldn’t last forever.  Soon, they felt the familiar rising action, grunting as they desperately slammed in, hips smacking against full, round asses, soaked with cum-

As they hammered in one last time, head thrown back, letting out a full cry, Houdini going with him as he finally came.  They smiled, feeling their cum pulse and flood inside their humans, looking down at them as they writhed in rigid joy- before both of them flopped onto the floor, finally spent, the Pokémon cocks flopping out of them with a wet squelch.

The two Pokémon fought to catch their breath, shoulders heaving, eyes closed, sweat dripping down their bodies…

_Haah…gaaaah…Hou…you with me…?_

_Bare…ly…_   The Hypnosis Pokémon replied, still reeling from orgasm.  _Hot damn…I don’t think I’ll ever forget tonight._

 _Me either._   Robin hummed, getting up- and stretching his legs out, before looking at the spent trainers.  _Ech, we need to clean these two off.  And get them to bed._

_Yeah…we do.  I’ll handle Ursula.  You take Anna.  We’re prolly better at cleaning our own trainers…_

_Yeah…bathroom’s over there._

* * *

 

Anna groaned as she felt the sun hit her face, blearily opening her eyes as she stared at the ceiling above her- before becoming aware of a weight on her chest.  Looking down, dozing peacefully, was Ursula- now waking up due to Anna’s movement.

“Hmmm…wha…?”  The swimmer mumbled as she looked around- taking in where they were, and their state of undress.

“…Oh, for fuck’s sake, not again.”  Ursula sighed, head laying down to rest on Anna’s bosom.  “We’ve really gotta stop turning girl’s night into a Lesbian Sextravaganza.”

“ _Bisexual_ Sextravaganza.”  Anna corrected, yawning as one arm curled around Ursula.  “But yeah..yer right.  We’ve gotta stop doing that.  Or at least admit that we’re prolly gonna end up fuckin’.”

“So what, we ask about Netflix and chill, now?”

“Something like that…”  Anna grinned, looking down at the sun-kissed goddess- who was smiling playfully up at her.  “Well, seeing as we failed at another girl’s night…how about we continue the Sextravaganza?”

Ursula grinned back at her.

“Quit reading my mind.”

* * *

 

As the moans began to trail down the stairs, Robin and Houdini were honestly caught off guard by their trainers’ actions.

 _Huh.  Wonder how long this has been going on._   Robin hummed to himself, looking over at Houdini.

 _Knowing them?_ He replied,   _Prolly shacked up the first chance the two of them were alone and had a bed._

Robin nodded.

 _Probably…_   He sighed, sitting on the couch.  _Wanna play video games?_

_Sure.  What’s in the console?_

_XCOM 2._

_Eugh._

_I_ know…

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! If you liked it, drop a line, tell me what I did right, if you hated it, drop a line, tell me what I did wrong. If you came...well, use your best discretion. But I do like knowing that my erotica is hot enough to cum to!


End file.
